1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a head chip of a liquid jet head which ejects liquid droplets.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, in an actuator plate used in a head chip of a liquid jet head, a plurality of grooves are formed on one surface of an actuator substrate (piezoelectric substrate) by a dicer or the like, and the other surface of the actuator substrate is then ground to form a plurality of ejection grooves each having a predetermined depth.
JP 2012-171290A discloses a technique for forming ejection grooves and non-ejection grooves in a so-called edge shoot type head chip in which nozzle holes are arranged on the distal ends in the longitudinal direction of the ejection grooves. The technique includes a step for grinding one surface of an actuator substrate that has a plurality of grooves formed on the other surface thereof, and forms ejection grooves and non-ejection grooves from the plurality of grooves formed on the actuator substrate by this step.